Pengakuan
by ganbatte ne
Summary: hanya sebuah pengakuanku pada orang yang ada di hatiku


**Pengakuan  
><strong>

**By : ganbatte ne  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre : Romance**

Naruto….

Kau tahu… ah tidak, kau tidak mengetahuinya, aku tak pernah mengatakan ini padamu. Aku sudah sangat lama menyukai, bahkan mungkin mencintaimu. Entah sejak kapan, kau selalu muncul dalam benakku. Meski hanya obrolan singkat yang tak berarti, aku sangat senang bisa berkomunikasi denganmu. Secara tak sadar, aku sering membayangkan bagaimana reaksiku jika kita bertemu,aku rasa wajahku akan merah padam karenamu.

Entah kebetulan, takdir, atau apapun itu, kau selalu hadir saat aku kesepian, saat aku sedih, dan saat aku menangis dalam kesendirianku. Kehadiran dan perhatian yang kau berikan padaku, mampu membuatku tersenyum kembali. Hubungan kita semakin lama semakin dekat, kau menganggapku sebagai adikmu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang. Meskipun sempat terselip rasa kecewa yang aku pun tak mengerti kenapa rasa itu muncul, mungkin karena aku sadar sepenuhnya bahwa hubungan kita tak kan lebih dari sekedar sahabat, ada dia disana yang masih kau cintai.

Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupku? Keberadaanmu semakin semu bagiku. Tak ada lagi lelucon garing maupun kata-kata menjengkelkan yang kau lemparkan padaku, yang sering memicu pertengkaran kecil di antara kita, yang selalu berakhir dengan aku yang sebal padamu dan kau yang selalu membujukku agar tak marah lagi padamu. Sejujurnya, aku merindukanmu, tapi tak pernah bisa kuungkapkan perasaanku ini. Kesibukanku mampu membuatku sejenak melupakan keabsenanmu dalam hari-hariku. Kelulusanku sudah di depan mata, banyak hal yang harus kupersiapkan. Demi masa depanku.

Dengan tiba-tiba pula kau kembali muncul dalam hari-hariku. Membawa senyuman yang kembali muncul di bawah tekanan tugas dan ujian yang harus aku lalui. Ada kejanggalan yang aku rasakan saat kau kembali, kau tak lagi seceria Naruto yang dulu. Dua bulan kehilangan kabar darimu ternyata membawa perubahan besar. Kemana sosokmu yang dulu? Tak sengaja aku menggodamu tentang keberadaan orang yang kau cintai disana, jawabanmu sungguh mengejutkan. Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus merasa senang karena dia tak bersamamu lagi atau sedih karena sadar aku adalah sebuah pelarian bagimu. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya ingin membuatmu ceria seperti dulu, seperti saat kau belum berpisah dengannya.

Semakin banyak tugas dan ujian yang harus aku hadapi, semakin sering pula kau menghubungi dan menggodaku. Kau sangat suka membuatku kesal padamu. Jujur saja, aku sangat sangat sangat senang, tapi kata "pelarian" selalu menghantuiku, tak pernah mau pergi dari pikiranku. Janganlah terlalu berharap, selalu itu yang kukatan pada diriku agar aku tak jatuh dari ketinggian yang akan menghancurkanku.

Perhatianmu yang begitu besar dan terasa hangat ternyata mampu menghancurkan pertahanan yang aku bangun selama ini. Saat kata itu terucap, aku sangat berdebar-debar, meskipun kau hanya bercanda. Dan dengan kebodohan yang aku lakukan, saat aku kelepasan mengatakannya, kau kembali mengulang pertanyaan itu. Yang ada di otakku, kau hanya bercanda, sama seperti kemarin. Aku hanya menanggapimu dengan jawaban asal-asalan seperti biasanya, namun di luar dugaan kau serius. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi aku sangat bahagia. Kau mengatakannya dengan tegas, "pacarku", bisa dipastikan wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Kau selalu bisa membuatku salah tingkah, hanya kau.

Hari-hari yang kujalani bersamamu semakin terasa indah, mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Sisi lain dari dirimu yang tak pernah kau tunjukkan padaku sebelumnya, sangat menyenangkan. Sisi manjamu. Aku sangat menyukainya. Kau terlihat menggemaskankan dan mampu membuat wajahku memerah. Jangan lupakan neraka yang harus aku hadapi, ujian nasional. Ditambah ujian masuk universitas yang harus aku lalui. Namun lagi-lagi kau bisa membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa.

Hari itu tiba, hari dimana aku harus menghadapi ujian nasional yang merupakan ujian wajib bagi mereka yang ingin lulus dan melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Kegelisahanku muncul karena kau yang tak pernah memberiku semangat untuk menghadapi ujian ini, apa kau lupa, Naruto? Atau malah kau tak tahu dan tak peduli. Segera kuenyahkan pikiran negative itu, aku harus percaya padanya. Dua hari ujian kulewati dengan baik dank au yang ada disampingku meski tak pernah menunjukkan dukungan maupun menyemangatiku. Hari ketiga ujian, aku kehilangan kebisaaanmu yang selalu membangunkan tiap pagi? Kau kemana? Mungkin kau lupa, itulah yang aku yakinkan pada diriku. Seharian kau tak menghubungiku, mungkin kau sibuk, kembali kuyakinkan diriku. Hari keempat pun kau tak menghubungiku, 'ada apa ini?'. Aku hanya bisa meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau tak mau mengganggu konsentrasiku selama ujian berlangsung. Aku tak mau berpikiran negative padamu, yang selama ini selalu menyemangatiku. Kenapa aku tak menghubungimu? Mungkin itulah yang terlintas di benakmu, kau ingin tahu jawabannya? Itu karena aku tak mau kau menganggapku sebagai gadis manja yang akan uring-uringan jika pacarnya tak menghubunginya selama dua hari. Meski aku mengatakn aku baik-baik sja tanpamu, tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku takut. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku.

Ujian pun berakhir, rasa lega memenuhi hatiku saat itu, apalagi kau kembali menghubungiku. Rasanya sangat sangat bahagia. Aku menyadarinya, ada yang aneh padamu. Entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakn itu bukan kau, kau bukan Naruto yang selalu ada di sampingku, aku yakin ini orang lain. Terus kudesak orang ini agar mengaku siapa dirinya dan dimana Narutoku. Narutoku? Terdengar sangat egois kan? Bukannya mengaku, ia malah mengataiku macam-macam." Tidak pernah peduli, egois, pembohong" dan entah apalagi cacian yang ia lontarkan padaku. Tentu saja aku balas membentaknya, dia tak tahu apa-apa tentangku dan dengan seenaknya menuduhku seperti itu. Kenyataan yang kudapat dari orang yang entah siapa ini tentang keberadaanmu, membuatku lemas eketika. **meninggal**. Apa-apaan itu, tak menghubungiku selama dua hari dan ini yang terjadi. Kau tak kan tahu betapa kagetnya aku, Naruto. Aku merasa sangat jahat tak mencari kabar tentangmu. Aku tak percaya semua ini, tepatnya tak ingin percaya, kau yang selama ini di sampingku… kenapa, Naruto? Kenapa? Air mataku terus menetes, tak bisa kuhentikan lagi. Inikah rasanya kehilangan orangyang kita cintai? Sakit, hanya itu yang aku rasakan.

Malam itu aku terus menangis dan menangis, merutuki kebodohanku, mengenangmu dan entah apa lagi yang kupikirkan. Tak ada yang kulakukan selain menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Kucoba untuk menghubungimu, tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja bodoh. Apa kau tak meliha jam dindingmu yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Hahahaha, aku bahkan tak sadar sudah berapa lama aku menangis. Kau tahu? Aku menyangkalnya dalam otakku, aku tak percaya kau pergi begitu saja, aku harap ini semua hanya mimpi burk yang akan segera hilang. Tapi kenapa aku tetap menangis seperti ini?

Handphoneku bergetar, menandakan ada sms masuk. Darimu. Aku segera membuka pesan yang kau kirimkan. "**ada apa? Aku baru saja bangun tidur, missed callmu banyak sekali"** kesadarkanku seakan kembali lagi. Betapa bodohnya aku membuang tenagaku untuk menangis dari tadi, membuat mataku bengkak saja. Rasa sedih yang tadi kurasakan berubah menjadi rasa marah, kau mempermainkanku, huh? Kau jahat!

Satu minggu kita bersitegang karena masalah malam itu, aku masih marah padamu yang membohongiku. Kau tak tahu bagaimana takutnya aku kehilanganmu baka. Ternyata aku tak bisa lama-lama marah padamu, bukan tapi aku memang aku tak bisa marah padamu, aku mengalah. Apakah itu semua karena aku terlalu mencintaimu? Aku juga tak tahu.

Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang menjauh dariku. Semakin lama kau semakin tak terjangkau. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan kau mulai berkata kasar dan sering membentakku, kau tak lagi mempercayai perasaanku. Tak ada lagi sosokmu yang perhatian dan manja. Aku tak mengenalmu sekarang, kau benar-benar berubah. Aku hanya mencoba positif thinking terhadapmu, mungkin kau ada masalah. Aku tak berani mengusikmu saat kau tenggelam dalam masalahmu, kau tak pernah menceritakanny padaku.

Saat aku terpuruk karena impianku tak bisa aku raih, aku ingin bergantung padamu, aku ingin bersandar padamu, tapi mengingat sikapmu yang berubah dan selalu menolakku saat aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu dengan alasan sibuk, aku mengurungkan niatku membagi bebanku dengamu. Aku akan berusaha sendiri untuk mengatasinya, tanpamu yang kian jauh. Pasti bisa, aku pasti bisa menggapai impianku.

Badai apalagi yang menerpaku kali ini. Kau menuduhku tak mencintaimu dan mempermainkanmu. Apa kau tak salah? Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu padamu. Atas dasar apa kau bespekulasi seperti itu, Naruto? Aku yang tak pernah menceritakan maslahku padamu? oh, ayolah siapa yang selalu menolakku saat aku ingin menceritakan masalahku? Siapa yang selalu menghindar saat aku membutuhkan dukungan dan perhatian? Baka! Kenapa sekarang kau sering menyakitiku?

Aku sadar sesadar-sadarnya, hubungan ini tidak bisa dipertahankan lebih lama lagi. Hubungan ini harus diakhiri sebelum semuanya lebih tersakiti, tapi kenapa aku tak mampu mengatakannya, lebih baik kita berpisah. Aku tak sanggup mengatakannya, aku takut, takut aka terluka oleh perkataanku sendiri. Menunggumu mengatakannya memang terlihat jahat, tapi aku tak mampu mengambil keputusan. Hatiku ingin kau tetap bersamaku, tapi logikaku menyuruhmu berpisah denganmu.

Saat kau mengucapkan kata perpisahan pun, aku hanya bisa menurutimu. Meski hatiku berteriak sakit, logikaku menyuruhku tersenyum. Aku tersenyum menerima keputusanmu, tak lagi kupedulikan hatiku yang menjerit. Berpisah denganmu mungkin adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Aku tak meneteskan air mataku. Semuanya baik-baik saja bagiku. Kenapa Sakura yang notabene adalah sahabatku malah marah padaku, dia bilang aku menyembunyikan perasaanku, aku sok kuat. Apakah benar yang kau katakan, Sakura? Bukankah selama ini aku memang kuat? Atau memang hanya pura-pura kuat? Entahlah aku tak mengetri. Aku hanya menutp hatiku untuknya, mencoba menghentikan hatiku yang menginginkan dia kembali, apakah itu salah?

Hei, bukankah aku ingin melupakan Naruto? Kenapa aku masih sering membuka jejaring sosialnya meskipun aku tak pernah menghubunginya? Dan kenapa ini? Kenapa hatiku menjerit tak terima saat dia dekat dengan gadis lain? Bukankah itu bagus, artinya dia sudah melupakanku. Harusnya aku juga melupakannya, tapi kenapa rasanya hatiku sakit? Sebenarnya aku kenapa?

Tiba-tiba kau menghubungiku, menyuruhku mendengarkan sebuah lagu. Aku hanya menurutimu, kudengarkan lagu yang kau sebutkan. Lagi-lagi aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Kenapa rasanya aku ingin menangis saat membaca lirik lagu itu?

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of You__Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away__We all need that person who can be true to you__But I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed__'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again, oh no, once again_

Jangan memberiku harapan lagi, aku mohon. Susah payah kututup hatiku dan menolak semua yang ada di sekitarku untuk melupakan perasaan ini, kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang membuatku kembali bingung… pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan padaku apakah aku menyukai lagu itu, kujawab dengan ya, aku menyukainya. Kenapa? Karena liriknya bagus. Kau pun tak menanggapiku lagi.

Kau pergi lagi, aku pun hanya bisa menghela napas lega, aku akan benar-benar melupakan perasaan ini. Ya, aku akan melupakannya.

Kau menghubungiku lagi? Untuk apa? Dan kau mengirim sms yang entah apa isinya, kau menggunakan bahasa yang tak kumengerti. Anggap saja angin lalu. Tapi saat akubertemu dengan orang yang bisa mengartikan kata-kata itu untukku, aku kembali tercengang. Sebenarnya apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan bahwa kau sangat menyayangiku? Kau selalu bersikap ambigu, aku pun tak mau berharap lagi padamu, tapi hatiku malah kembali berharap.

Hamper satu tahun sejak kita berpisah dan aku masih sering memikirkanmu saat aku kesepian. Bayanganmu selalu tiba-tiba hadir dalam benakku. Apakah perasaan itu masih ada? Aku tak mengerti.

Hei, ada beberapa pengakuan yang ingin kukatakan padamu.

Kau memang pacar pertamaku, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kan? Tapi kau tak mempercayaiku

Kenapa aku tak bersikap manja padamu karena aku takut kau akan terganggu dengan sikap manjaku

Saat aku cerita padamu tentang aku yang berhasil masuk universitas favorit di Konoha, kau hany abilang selamat. Jujur, aku merasa kesal saat kau mengatakn hal itu, apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakana pada pacarmu saat pacarmu berhasil meraih impiannya? Baka

Aku takut kehilanganmu

Jauh di dasar hatiku, aku ingin kau kembali, aku sangat senang saat kau menyuruhku mendengarka lagu itu, dan sms yang kau kirimkan padaku

aku sangat bahagia saat kau bermanj padaku, aku merasa dibutuhkan oleh orang lain

Apakah kita bisa bertemu? Kurasa entah bagaimana kita bisa bertemu, aku di Konha, sedangkan kau di Otto

Tapi sekarang, semua itu hanya masa lalu bagiku. Aku tau, percuma saja aku menyimpan rasa ini, kau tidak akan kembali menoleh padaku, aku tidak akan mendapat perhatianmu lagi. Kau mengenalka padaku rasa yang tak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

Aku yang salah, aku yang membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Memikirkan masa lalu terkadang menyakitkan, tapi semua ini adalah pelajaran berharga bagiku. Aku sadar aku tak boleh terus menengok ke belakang, aku harus menatap ke depan, memulai awal yang baru, dan menutup semua ini sebagai kenangan.

Terima kasih atas pelajaran yang pernah kau berikan padaku Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

**FIN**

* * *

><p>AN : hai, setelah hiatus selama satu tahun saya kembali lagi dengan oneshoot *dibantai readers

mohon reviewnya ya*puppy eyes*


End file.
